Back To Camp(A Summer To Remember third sequel!)
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: After a love filled summer and the bumpy ride of being back to school, Austin and Ally are headed back to camp Harmony! But relationships will be tested when a certain someone shows up unexpectedly to camp.- R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey my A summer To Remember/ I Just Don't Wanna Lose you readers! I am so so SO sorry for the insanely long wait. As you know I was putting all my focus into writing my other story Game On (which is now posted). So now that it is finished I can finally write the third sequel to A Summer To Remember!:) yay. I think you will like it. At least I hope you will. Please REVIEW me at the end I would love to hear your thoughts:) without further ado enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

"Are you ready for this?" An excited Ally says to me. I chuckle.

"Ally, we're just going to Camp Harmony again not traveling to Europe" I say laughing at my adorable girlfriend.

"JUST going to Camp Harmony again? Austin we are going back to possibly the most legendary summer camp of all time. We are going back to the place where you and I met! The birth place of love!" She exclaims. I move the phone between my cheek and my shoulder as I use both my hands to zip up my suitcase.

"Okay okay." I say with a laugh. "I'm excited too. Hey I'm picking you up right?"

"Yes please" she says cutely. "Can you come a little early actually? I don't wanna be late." I chuckle at her intense need to be punctual.

"Yes of course. I'll leave now" I say. She squeals.

"Yay! Oh Austin I'm so excited" I chuckle again at her, knowing she is jumping around her bedroom right now.

"I'll see you in a bit" I say with a smile. "Bye" I hang up the phone and bring my suitcase downstairs. I do a quick check list in my head before taking my keys off the counter and walking out the door.

I stop on my front porch, reaching in my pocket and grabbing my phone. I dial my Dad's number. I sigh as it goes to voicemail.

"Hey Dad" I say. "You don't have to pick up but-well obviously you don't have to pick up you didn't…" I correct. "Anyway um I'm leaving for Camp Harmony now so I'll um…see you when I get back I guess. Bye" I finish, ending the call. I sigh, sticking it back in my pocket and loading up my car.

He never answered. Even when he wasn't on work; but for some reason I still called, hoping maybe just maybe he might answer this time.

"I slam the trunk closed and hop into the driver's seat. Starting the car, I back out of the drive way and drive to Ally's.  
_

ALLY'S POV:

I search around my room.

"Where are you" I mumble to myself, referring to my all important song book. I lift a few objects before finally uncovering the book. I smile to myself and pick it up, throwing it in the suitcase. I zip it up and bring it downstairs.

I take one last look around the house and then lock it up. I contemplate for a moment, whether or not to write my mom a note telling her I have left.

I shake my head. She'll figure it out.

I sit down on the porch with my suitcase awaiting Austin's arrival. A few minutes later his car pulls up. I smile and get up, rolling my suitcase with me as I walk to his car.

He rolls down his window.

"Need a ride" he says with a wink. I laugh a bit.

"Yeah you got room?" I joke, playing along. He laughs and gets out of the car opening up the trunk for me and loading up my stuff.

I let myself in, sitting down on the passenger side.

"Alright and we're off, right on schedule if I may point out" he says. I giggle.

"You did very well." He smiles at me and we continue to drive.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

As we pull up to where the buses pick us up, I smile over at Ally.

"Are you ready for this" I say, knowing the words would make her happy. She smiles widely.

"Hell yah!" she says. I chuckle at her enthusiasm and get out of the car, grabbing our bags and rolling them with us.

"Austin! Ally!" a familiar ginger-haired girl exclaims, running towards us. Ally shrieks.

"Becka!" I smile at the two as they embrace in a hug.

"Oh my gosh how have you been! Tell me everything starting with you and Austin, are you two still together? Well I'm guessing you are 'cause he is carrying your bags but you never know he could just be being nice. I mean guys do that right? Well sometimes they don't but sometimes they do. Anyway how are you?!" She babbles. Ally laughs.

"Um I'm good" she says. "We're good" she gestures to me as I come over, wrapping my arm around her. I smile and answer Becka's most important question in my book.

"And yes we are still together" I say. She squeals jumping up and down.

"Oh my God this is going to be so so fun. Ally I hope we get to be roommates again and oh Austin maybe you and Damian can have a bromance! That is if Damian is coming back here which I would hope he would it's a really awesome camp and the fantastic four isn't the fantastic four if it's the fantastic three! Anyway it's really good to see you guys" she says, then goes off into another direction. We chuckle and I turn my head to Ally.

"You know I missed her" I say. She laughs.

"Really I thought you would miss your bromance partner more" she teases. I just laugh in response.

"Nah, I'm all yours" I say. She blushes a bit and I peck her lips. I hear a honk and turn my head, seeing two big yellow buses pull up and the mob of people climbing in. I smile down at Ally.

"The time has come" I say as dramatically as possible. She giggles and squeals slightly. I laugh and we start to get on the bus.  
_

Ally and I slide into a seat towards the back.

"You know last time on the bus ride here, I sat next to Becca" she says. I laugh, knowing that must have been one long ride. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into me.

"Well this time you get to sit next to this hunkster" I say. She giggles.

"You just love making up words don't you?" she says. I laugh.

"Hey I provided dictionary proof as asked for 'canoeing'" I say, defending myself. She playfully rolls her eyes and lays her head on my chest.

We sit in silence for a bit until Becka comes fumbling through the tight walkway, dragging along her large suitcase.

"Excuse me, excuse me, oops sorry" she says as she bumps almost everyone in her path. She plops down on our seat next to Ally. "Hey guys" she says. Ally and I look at each other, having to squeeze together as tightly as possible to compensate for the third person on our two person seat.

"I thought I'd sit with you guys since I'd be all alone on the other seat and really who wants that. Loneliness is such a crime. Oh my God I think I just quoted a song, speaking of we should totally all write something together this summer-"She continues to ramble and Ally and I both look at each other with the same expression. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Finally the bus comes to a stop and Becka stops her babbling.

"Wow that bus ride just flew by" she says jumping up to get her luggage out of the top compartment. I sigh and shake my head, poking Ally who was currently asleep on my shoulder. She jolts awake.

"We're here" I say to my groggy girlfriend as she opens her eyes. She smiles tiredly, stretching best she can.

"Yay" she says cutely. I smile lovingly at her. "What did you and Becka talk about?" she asks me. I laugh to myself.

"A lot" I answer making her giggle. I smile at her and she gets out of the seat, making her way off the bus as I grab our suitcases.

"It's just like I remember!" she squeals her hands pressed together in excitement. I smile coming up behind her and grabbing her by the waist. She laughs as I pull her into me and plant a large kiss on her lips. She smiles against my mouth as I lift her up off the ground.

I pull away and her tiny hands lay on my chest. She bites her lip.

"Ok maybe a little better than I remember" she says cutely. I laugh and kiss her on the cheek, letting her out of my embrace.

"Ok you guys are cute and all but can you sensor the PDA?" A familiar voice says teasingly. We turn around, smiling widely at the dark haired boy.

"Damian!" Ally exclaims, running to him and giving him a hug. I smile and follow her.

"Sup bro" I say and we embrace in the all well known 'guy hug'.

"It's so good to see you guys" he says happily. I smile at him.

"It's good to see you too man." I say.

"Damian!" Becka's voice shrieks from a distance. He turns around as the hyper girl attacks him in a hug.

"Hey Becka!" he says, chuckling at her excited action. She finally lets go of him smiling from ear to ear.

"Where were you? Why weren't you on the first bus?! I thought you weren't gonna come you scared me 'cause I missed you and wanted to see you! I mean not like in a weird way where I'm obsessed with you or anything but in like a normal way where I wanna see my friend who I haven't seen since last summer so where were you?!" she finishes.

He laughs at her craziness.

"I was just on the other bus" he says, gesturing to the busses behind us. She just stares at him for a moment.

"Oh. Well I'm happy that you're here" she says and hugs him again. I chuckle a bit. I think that's the shortest sentence she's ever said. Becka and Damian continue to catch up for a while and me and Ally stand in comfortable silence, our arms around each other as we listen in on their conversation.

"Could I join this little reunion?" a familiar female voice says from behind us. I turn around, causing Ally to turn with me. My eyes widen a bit as I see none other than Cassidy standing in front of us with a suitcase in her hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back:) thank you so so much to everyone who read and reviewed:) here's another chapter and i hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR CASSIDY**

* * *

" _Could I join this little reunion?" a familiar female voice says from behind us. I turn around, causing Ally to turn with me. My eyes widen a bit as I see none other than Cassidy standing in front of us with a suitcase in her hand._

"Cassidy" I address in slight shock. She smiles at me. "You're um. You're coming here too?" I ask her, scratching the back of my neck.

"Yeah, I read about it online and it looked like fun" she says.

"I uh I didn't know you were into music" I say. She shrugs.

"Neither did I, I play a little bit of piano I guess but I thought I would try something new" she says. I smile a bit at her.

"Ok well um I'll see you guys around I guess" she says, picking up her suitcase again. I nod and she walks away

Instantly Ally's expression drops. I put my arm around her comfortingly.

"Don't worry. I'm yours" I say reassuringly. She gives me a weak smile and I kiss her temple.

"Alright campers! Please make your way to the main stage!" Trudy, the camp director calls over the microphone. I smile at Ally and we make our way to the stage.

* * *

"Now on the first day of every camp we do trust exercises! You will be paired with one other person at random so you guys can bond with at least one other individual here. So when you hear your name please raise your hand so your partner can find you. "Trudy starts to call out names and I squeeze Ally's hand in anticipation.

She smiles up at me.

"This was the moment it all started" she says, gleaming up at me. I smile at her in response, listening hopefully for my name. Ally turns to me again.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we were paired together, it'd be so special and romantic and sweet and-" I laugh making her stop her tangent.

"It would be pretty romantic" I add. She smiles again and I look back to the stage.

"Ally Dawson" Ally looks at me excitedly as Trudy says her name. "And Damian Protroisky" Her smile drops a bit.

"Awe" she says making a pout at me. I chuckle a bit at her.

"It's alright Als we'll celebrate later tonight" I reassure her. She smiles, kissing me on the cheek and walking over to Damian. I sigh and cross my arms. I wonder who I'll be paired up with. I wait a while until my name is called.

"Austin Moon"-Moment of truth. "And Cassidy Hendriks" My mouth drops a little as I see her smile at me from across the crowd. I wave slightly as I hesitantly make my way over to her.

"Seems like fate keeps putting us together" she says with an excited smile. I swallow.

"Yah um I guess it is" I chuckle nervously. She smiles at me, looking back to the stage.

"Alrighty, I will give each pair of partners a blind fold and one of you will wear it while the other guides you. After 15 minutes you will switch roles" Trudy instructs, starting to throw out the blind folds. Cassidy catches it.

"I feel like I should go first. I did used to wear a blind fold a lot" she jokes, winking at me. I swallow and scratch the back of my neck nervously. Her smile drops a bit and she places a hand on my forearm.

"Hey, relax okay? I'm not gonna try anything on you." She says tenderly, a hint of hurt in her eyes. I sigh, my eyes softening.

"I'm sorry, I just thou-"

"I know" she cuts me off, diverting her eyes from mine. I give her an apologetic smile and she ties the blind fold around her eyes.

ALLY'S POV:

I try to keep my eyes from wandering to where Austin and she stood, but yet I just couldn't help it.

"You ready?" Damian asks, his back to me. I giggle and turn him to face me.

"I'm over here" I tell the blind folded boy. "And yes" He smiles and I start to give him instructions on where to walk.

* * *

"So uh who is that girl" Damian asks as we walk through the brush.

"Oh Um that's Cassidy." I reply. "Just keep going strait"

"I mean do you guys know her or something?" I swallow.

"Yeah, um, she and Austin used to have a thing" I answer reluctantly.

"Oh... sorry I asked" He says, picking up on my tone.

"Your fine" I tell him. "Ok turn right" I say.

"How long do we keep walking in circles for?" He asks and I just laugh in response.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

"This is kind of scary" Cassidy says to me, her arms stretched out in the air. I chuckle at her.

"Are you really that off balance?" I ask her. She laughs a bit.

"No I just don't wanna take any chances" she says. I laugh.

"I see." It is quiet for a moment. "So Cassidy about earlier, I'm sorry about being so…paranoid I guess" I say, feeling a bit guilty.

"It's ok. I get why you would be. I mean I haven't exactly been the best supporter of you and Ally and now I suddenly show up at the camp you two are going to… It would make sense not to trust me" She says. I am quiet, not really knowing how to respond. "But that being said, I really do mean it when I say I'm not going to try to break you two up. It's obvious you really do care about her and I want you to be happy." She says. I smile a bit.

"Thanks" I say quietly. She continues to walk strait.

"So…are we good?" she asks me. I smile a bit to myself and nod.

"Yeah. Yeah we're good" I say kindly. She smiles and I do too. It is silent for a while.

"So how've ya been" I ask her, making conversation.

"I've been alright. You know just same old same old for the most part bu-"

"Cassidy" I cut her off. "Cassidy go right"

"Ok" she says going left and continuing what she was saying. I panic seeing her walking strait for the cliff of the lake.

"No you're other right! Cassi-"She shrieks as she falls into the water. I run after her as she comes up to the surface. She shakes off the blind fold, struggling to stay afloat.

I race towards her, grabbing her waist and pulling her out of the water. Her breathing is frantic as she sits close next to me on the ground. I wrap my arms around her, rubbing her arms to warm her up.

"You led me into the lake" she says quietly looking at me with fake daggers, chuckling slightly. I laugh a bit.

"Not my fault you went left when I told you to go right" I say. She laughs a bit and I move her wet hair from her eyes. We are quiet for a moment.

"So you never learned how to swim huh?" I say after a while. She giggles a bit.

"Could you tell?" I laugh.

"Only a little" She giggles and I just look at her. Her expression drops a bit, looking down at my arms, which were still hugging her. My eyes widen a bit and I take them away standing up. She follows my actions.

I scratch the back of my neck.

"Well um…I can close my eyes and you can tell me where to go? I don't really wanna dive for the blind fold" I joke, nervously.

She laughs.

"It's ok I-I think we're done here" she says. I smile a bit and follow her as she starts to walk back to camp.  
_

ALLY'S POV:

I swallow, seeing the two of them walk back to camp. I know Austin said I was his but I still couldn't help but worry; I knew they had had a close relationship before, but it was starting to become evident. It worried me.

* * *

 **A/N: Only people who read A summer To Remember will get the irony of this chapter;) and even if you did read it idk if you will remember. But if you do! please tell me in your review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'd like to apologize for the very long wait. I've been busy with school and procrastination. But nonetheless i am back now with chapter 3! I hope i didn't lose you guys! PLEASE REVIEW**

 **I DONT OWN AUSTIN ALLY CASSIDY**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I smile at Cassidy; all wet and wrapped in my shirt I had given her to dry off with. She looked pretty with the water droplets in her hair. What was I saying? Don't even go there Austin.

"Hey do you wanna grab a snack together after this?" she asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I actually have something I need to do but maybe tomorrow" I tell her.

"Oh ok. What are you going" I give her an innocent grin.

"I can't tell you…it has to remain a surprise" I say. She raises an eye brow at me. I laugh a bit.

"It's for Ally" she nods, smiling at bit at me.

* * *

As we make our way back to camp I smile at the approaching Ally.

"Hey" I say to her completely forgetting about my shirtless state. She gives me a confused look, and I can see the slight worry in her eyes.

"Um Austin" She asks me hesitantly.

"What" I say furrowing my brow. Cassidy is quick to butt in.

"I fell in the lake. He just gave me his shirt so I could dry off." She says handing the shirt back to me.

I scratch the back of my neck uncomfortably and put it back on. Ally nods slowly and I can't tell if she fully believes it or not.

I am about to say something when Trudy comes to the stage to make another announcement.

"Alright campers next object of trust is the famous trust fall. I'm pretty sure you all know how this one works but if you don't, one of you will stand behind the other and catch them as they fall back"

Ally walks back over to Damian and I turn to Cassidy.

"You or me?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"Me I guess" she says. I nod and walk behind her.

"Alright guys, Fall back" Trudy says. I open my arms for her as she falls back, letting out a high pitched squeak as she falls into my arms. I chuckle a bit at the noise.

"Come on you didn't trust me to catch you?" I say, my arms wrapped around her front. She giggles a bit.

"I knew you would but it's still scary" I chuckle at her and move to stand in front of her.

"Alright round two. Fall back" Trudy says. I go ahead and fall back, hoping she was strong enough to catch me. She stumbles a bit but manages to keep us both upright. I laugh as I turn around.

"Now that… _that_ was scary" I say. She giggles and shakes her head at me and we direct our attention back to the stage. .

"Alright guys congrats you have completed our first camp activity. Now you can break for lunch and I'll see you all at our next jam session" Trudy says.

Cassidy turns to me.

"Well you better go take care of your mystery task" she says. I laugh at bit as she walks away.

"See ya" I say, my eyes following her as she leaves.

I sigh and Ally walks up to me.

"Hey ready to go to lunch?" she asks me.

"Um actually…I need to go take care of something…I'll meet up with you later" I say, kissing her cheek then quickly walking away.

ALLY'S POV:

I shift my feet a bit, twiddling with my fingers. I watch him as he goes. He had seemed distant since getting her; well since being paired with Cassidy. I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. I mean I knew they were over but I still knew that they had a connection; it was pretty obvious to an outsider looking in.

I sigh and turn myself around, heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

I eat my sand which, listening to the buzzing sound of Becka's voice in the background. I can't help but chuckle to myself as I think of the past few minutes that had consisted of her and only her talking.

"Hey is this seat empty?" a voice asks from behind me. I turn around, slightly disappointed to find Cassidy as the voice's owner.

"Um, yah" I say with a half smile. She smiles and sits down.

"Hey, I hope you didn't get the wrong idea earlier" she says to me.

"Why would I get the wrong idea? I mean just because you two used to sleep together and you came back from the woods and he was shirtless?" I say sarcastically. She looks down a little bit.

"It wasn't what it looked like" she says laughing awkwardly.

"I know" I say. She nods and takes a sip of her water.

CASSIDY'S POV:

I take a sip of my water. I wasn't thirsty but I wanted to prolong the silence for as long as possible. You could feel the awkwardness in the air. I mean I understood why she hated me; I would hate me too in this situation. And yes, I did originally sign up for this camp to try and get Austin back, but seeing him and how happy he was with Ally made me stop. I cared about him and if he was happier with her than me, it was none of my business to try and manipulate him.

I hear my name whispered from a distance, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look behind me to find Austin's head peering out at me from behind the wall. He motions for me to come over to him.

I put down my water and start to get up.

"Excuse me" I say, standing up from the table.

Once I reach him he drags me behind the wall.

"What?" I ask him, confused.

"Tell Ally to go to her cabin" He whispers.

"What Why?"

"Just tell her ok, tell her to go right now" he says a smile growing across his lips. I chuckle a bit at him then leave to go relay my message to Ally.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

Was there anything at my cabin? Or was Cassidy just trying to kill me. I sigh and walk through the darkness, lit mildly by the lamp lights of the camp.

I stop abruptly in my path as I see a table with two chairs and a small box on it.

"Hey" I hear Austin say as he comes into view. I smile and wrap my arms around his waist.

"What's all this" I ask him. He smiles at me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Just something special for our meet-aversery" He kisses my forehead and I smile, turning around in his arms to face the table.

"You're sweet" I say. He smiles and walks over to the table, pulling out a chair for me. I sit down and he sits across from me.

He picks up the box and hands it to me.

"Open it" I smile and take it. In it lies a silver necklace with two 'A's on it.

"Austin" I say thankfully. "You're so sweet." I smile and he comes around the table, draping it around my neck. He leans in my ear.

"Not as sweet as you" He whispers, placing a tender kiss on my neck, sending shivers throughout my body.

I turn around to face him, my smile dropping slightly as my fingers play with the necklace.

"I feel bad now. I didn't get you anything" I say sadly. He shakes his head.

"You're gift enough" he says kissing my lips softly. I smile into the kiss, my hands resting on his chest. He moves his hands up and down, caressing my sides.

His lips trail down my jaw line, moving down to my neck. I let out a pleasured sigh, an idea formulating in my mind.

"You know. There is one gift I could give you" I say seductively. His eyes widen the slightest bit as he takes his lips off of my neck to look me in the eye.

I bite my lip a bit staring back at him.

"Are you serious" he says skeptical yet excited. I giggle a bit and stand up, letting my hands fall down to his waistband. I nod.

He smiles wide and I can't help but think it's adorable. I rub my thumb over the zipper of his pants, attaching my lips to his neck. He swallows as I kiss down his chest and abdomen.

"That necklace looks pretty lame right now" He says. I laugh a bit and shake my head, getting down on my knees.

"I loved it" I say, undoing his belt.

"I love you" he says. I smile, unzipping him all the way.

"I love you too" I say, then start on my present.

* * *

 **There you are! I hope you enjoyed it please let me know what you thought and maybe what you would like to see in this story for future. Can't say I will use it but you never know!**

 **please review:) I love reviews and they inspire me to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for not giving up on me. I'm sorry again for the wait. Thank you to all the reviews that wanted more you guys are the reason this chapter is up right now. I've started writing the next chapter. No promises but im pretty sure it'll be up faster than this one. Anyways thanks again for reading and please review:)**

 **I DONT OWN AUSTIN ALLY CASSIDY**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I slowly open my eyes, squinting as the light shines brightly into my un-expecting pupils.

"Ally? Are you up? I didn't wanna wake you but you slept through breakfast. I saw you with Austin last night I didn't know what you guys were doing so I didn't go say hi. Was it your anniversary cause I thought it was your anniversary –"

"Becka I'm up and yes it was" I say getting up slowly from my bed.

"Aww" She says with a smile. I giggle and put myself together.

AUSTIN'S POV:

"So put your index finger on the third fret….there ya go" I say moving Cassidy's fingers on the guitar. She strums.

"I don't think I'm doing it right" she says with a giggle, the note sounding horrific. I chuckle.

"It takes practice." I say. She smiles, continuing to adjust and strum. My eyes linger on her face for a bit; shamelessly noticing how her eyes light up as she smiles. She looks at me and I look away, hoping she won't say anything about it.

She is quiet for a moment, a hint of red creeping onto her cheeks. She clears her throat.

"So um…is this C?" she asks me, placing her fingers on another cord.

"Yah just uh move this finger a little but that way for a better sound" I say. I wrap my arm around her to guide her fingers on the strings. She smiles and I can't help but enjoy the warmth emanating from her body to mine.

"Perfect" I say turning my head to look at her. I smile, her face inches from mine.

She smiles, biting her lip and looking away from me. I look up, quickly taking my arm away as I see Ally approaching.

"Hey Ally" I say standing up, rubbing my hands on my thighs. I walk over to her and hug her close, kissing her head. Cassidy looks up briefly.

"Hi Ally" she says. Ally half smiles then looks at me.

"Austin let's go to lunch I'm starving" Ally says dragging me with her. I follow, looking back at Cassidy as I go.

"Do you wanna come" I ask her. She looks like she is thinking about something, her eyes darting from Ally to me.

"Um that's ok I'm gonna put this away. I'll come later" She says. I nod then continue walking with Ally.  
_

"Hey you alright?" I ask my petite girlfriend.

"Fine why" she says rather emotionlessly.

"Because you look a little on edge" I say treading lightly on the subject. I scratch the back of my neck.

She sighs.

"How nice of you to notice…with all the time you've been spending with Cassidy and all" She says hastily.

"So that's what this is about" I say in realization. She doesn't say anything.

"Ally don't worry about her. I came here with you not her." I tell her as we approach the cafeteria.

"That's what you keep telling me" she says, unconvinced

"Cause its true Ally" I say starting to get defensive.

"I see how happy you are around her am I wrong to feel the slightest bit threatened" She says.

"Not wrong just annoying and pointless" I say immediately regretting my words. She gawks a bit at me and I know I am deep in the dog house now.

"I didn't mean it like that I just meant-"

"Save it Austin" she interrupts. It is awkwardly silent until I feel someone approach from behind.

"Hey guys" Cassidy says coming up behind me. Ally doesn't say a word, just picks up her tray and leaves. Cassidy raises her eye brow.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asks me putting a chicken tender on her plate. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Could you tell?" I say with a slight chuckle. She laughs a bit.

"What's got her panties in a twist"

I look at her.

"She's a bit jealous of a certain individual. She is quiet for a moment.

"Me?" she says I nod a bit.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped I mean I'll back off if you-"

"No" I am quick to say. "You're my friend Cass if Ally has a problem with that well that's her problem."

"Ok…I just don't want to drive a gap between you and her" she says. I shake my head.

"You're not. Don't blame yourself because my girlfriend's being a bitch." I say rather hastily. I can tell she is taken by surprise at my choice of words; and frankly I was too. She doesn't say anything she just continues to load her plate.

She clears her throat after a while.

"Do you want to sit down" she asks, I nod and follow her to a table.

"So other than the situation at hand what else is new" she asks sweetly. I shrug.

"New since yesterday or new since the last time we had an actual conversation. She thinks for a bit.

"Doth" she answers.

"Alright. Well since yesterday not much. Since the last time we had a real conversation…I don't know where did we last leave off. "

"I asked you to sleep over and

And you said you couldn't because you were leaving for a music camp" I smile a bit.

"Oh yah huh…wow the last time we really talked was over a year ago" I state sadly at the realization. She nods.

"Well there was that other time at school but I don't know if you really wanna talk about that again" she says diverting her eyes from mine a bit. I half smile.

"yah maybe another time for that conversation…Well let's see. I've been with Ally for all that time pretty much. We've gotten in some fights…some romantic fairytale things but other than that my life is pretty uneventful." I say. Cassidy nods.

"Well I can't say exactly the same, Dallas and I are no longer…It's ok though. He was a total douche anyway. I was only with him to forget about…the um…thing we had but anyway that's about everything new with me she says biting her lip slightly.

"Sounds awful petty when I say it out loud" she says with a giggle. I admire the twinkle in her eye. I smile.

"It's not petty. It's news" I tell her.

"If you say so" she says cutely, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"I'm glad you're done with him though. You deserve better" I say. She just looks at me with a slight grin and I fiddle with the napkin in my fingers, keeping my eyes on her.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

My stomach churns a bit at the sight of the two of them together; laughing and talking. They both seemed so genuinely happy especially him. He looked happier than he ever looked with me.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I spot Ally sitting on a log up ahead. Cassidy follows my gaze, stopping what she was saying.

"You better go talk to her" she says. I sigh.

"Yah you're probably right" She smiles and gives me a light comforting pat on my back.

"I'll see you later" she says. My eyes follow her as she leaves then land back on Ally as I walk over to her. She peers up at me then looks back down.

"Hey" I say. She mumbles a 'hi' in response.

"Are you still mad at me" I ask her, sitting down next to her. She scoots away a little bit.

"Ally what do you want from me. I'm not gonna stop talking to her just because you are jealous. She's not the same person as you're thinking. She's a great person. She's kind and she's smart-"

"Austin if you want to be with Cassidy you need to say so now" she interjects harshly. I just stare at her for a minute. I stand up.

"Really Ally…that's what you as me? After all we've been through?"

"just answer the question" she says in a stern tone. I'm quiet for a moment. I cross my arms.

"No" I answer quietly.

"Are you sure" she says looking at me intensely. I take a shaky breath.

"Yes" I say unconvincing to even myself. She looks down at her lap, thinking about what I said. She looks back at me.

"If you say that's the truth…I'll just have to take it" she says .It is quiet for a long time, neither one of us making eye contact with the other.

"Ok um…I'm gonna go to jam session do you wanna meet me after dinner?" I ask her. She shakes her head,

"I have plans with Becka tonight" she says.

"Oh ok…well I'll see you tomorrow the" She nods then stands up.

"bye" she says.

"Bye" I say. I sigh. I didn't know where she was going but frankly I didn't care. I had better places to be.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!:) and Happy Holidays:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again:) Thanks for all the reviews! please continue to let me know your thoughts:) I like this chapter personally and i hope you do to!**

 **I DONT OWN AUSTIN ALLY CASSIDY**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

"Don't you wanna be with Austin?" Becka asks me, speaking the shortest sentence I've ever heard her say.

"No , I wanted to hang out with you tonight," I tell her rubbing lotion on my arms. I walk over to her, sitting on her bed.

"So what do you want to do" I say.

"I don't know. Are you sure you're ok?" Becka asks, sitting next to me.

"Yeah…I guess...I mean if Austin says he doesn't want to be with Cassidy I should believe him right?" I say.

"Woah wait…who's Cassidy" She says, confused. I sigh and begin to explain everything to her; the whole story. The more I talked about the past the more I realized it was exactly that; the past. What they had before wouldn't rekindle….right?

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I sit against my bunk, legs stretched out strumming my guitar lightly. I push air out through my mouth. I was bored. I would text Ally but I wasn't quite sure where we stood right now. Also I didn't want to interrupt her all so important evening with Becka.

I reach in my pocket and pull out my phone. I open it to Cassidy's contact and type a text.

 _Can you come to my cabin?_

I wait a few moments until I feel a buz.

 _Why?_

I hit reply and type back.

 _I'm lonely:(_

A buzz again.

 _On my way_

I smile to myself and stand up. I walk into the bathroom and absentmindedly check my reflection in the mirror, moving my hair around a bit.

I hear a knock on my door and I walk out to open it. I smile seeing her face in the doorway.

"Hey" I say. She smiles back at me.

"Hey lonely" I laugh and shut the door behind her as she comes in.

"Thanks for coming" I say. She smiles and sits down on the floor.

"Sure thing" I sit beside her. "So how'd things go with you and Ally?" She asks me cautiously. I sigh.

"I have no frickin idea" I say exasperatedly. "She's just so…I don't know how to say it."

"Confusing?" Cassidy adds in.

"Yes. Precisely" I say. She giggles.

"Yah…I apologize on behalf of my gender" I chuckle.

"At least you're not like that" I say. She shakes her head.

"I'm sure I have my moments." I nod and stare at her until she says something.

"So what's on your agenda for tonight" she says, looking at me with those sparkly green eyes. I shrug.

"I don't know. Talk?" I throw out. She turns her body to face me.

"Alright. What'cha wanna talk about" I shrug again.

"Anything" I say. She thinks for a minute.

"Alright how about when you got into music" She says.

"Well…I was about seven I think and I was sitting alone in my room. My dad had just come in and beat the shit out of me for reasons I may never know and I started listening to this one song and suddenly I didn't feel so alone anymore. It took me into this alternate world where I could forget everything and just listen. So I thought wow, wouldn't it be awesome if I could make something like this? So I started to try to teach myself guitar at school and I guess the rest was history" I say.

She looks down at the ground for a moment, picking at the material of the rug we sat upon.

"Your Dad hit you" she states sadly. I glance down a bit, not realizing I had revealed that in my explanation. I swallow.

"Yeah…he stopped but…he used to a lot" I say softly. She is silent for a bit.

"Did you ever tell anyone?" she asks looking in my eyes again. I shake my head.

"No. No I thought I was weak. I mean guys are supposed to be able to take a punch right" I say. She just stares at me, sadness in her eyes.

"No offense but that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" She says. I chuckle a little bit.

"I'm sure stupider things have come out of my mouth" She giggles then shakes her head.

"Sorry I don't mean to make you talk about it if you don't want to." I shake my head.

"It's ok. I trust you" It is quiet for a moment. "You're actually the only person I've ever told about this" I say. She looks puzzled.

"Not even Ally?" I shake my head.

"Not even Ally"

It is quiet for a moment then I change the subject.

"So I'm really curious. Why did you come to this camp? Really, that is" She laughs a bit.

"Honestly. I have no idea. I mean Dallas had just dumped me, I was sad and I just wanted to get a new start I guess. You know try something new"

I nod.

"Wait so Dallas was the one who ended it" I ask, having assumed she broke up with him. She pauses before answering.

"Yeah…but I mean I don't care he was a jerk" she says quickly, looking down at the ground.

"It seems like you care a little bit more than you say you do" I say. She looks down and I scoot closer to her.

"Come on Cass. It's me. You don't have to pretend for me" I say. She looks at me, my eyes staring back at hers. She sighs.

"He cheated on me for a year. I found out, confronted him about it and he said to me: 'oh good you already know I've been meaning to tell you, yeah Kylie is my girlfriend now' I assumed that meant that we weren't together anymore… so yah then he left and the school laughed and I went to the bathroom for lunch" She says, her voice a bit shaky.

I just stare at her sympathetically, hating to see her sad.

"What an ass" I curse under my breath. She looks at me.

"It's ok" she says, shrugging it off.

"No its not" She looks at me and I continue. "That guy sucks and you know it"

She cracks a small smile.

"Jeeze You'd think he broke up with you" she teases. I chuckle.

"I just care about you" I say. She smiles a bit.

"Thanks" she says sweetly. The room falls quiet. She just looks at her lap, fiddling with her fingers.

I nudge her shoulder.

"You ok" I ask her. She shakes her head. I touch her forearm with my fingers.

"If I'm not good enough for a cheater who am I good for" She says quietly.

"Don't talk like that" I say. I wrap my arm around her and pull her into me. I rub her shoulder with my hand as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"You're an amazing girl. You're smart, kind, interesting, fun to talk to, and you're beautiful" I tell her. She smiles.

"How do you always know the right thing to say." She says, peering up at me. I laugh.

"Trust me I don't. I've messed up with Ally more times than I can count" Her smile drops a bit and she takes her head off my shoulder to look at me.

"Maybe you're not messing up. Maybe she's just not the right person" she says, staring hard into my eyes. I stare back for a long time, looking deep into hers.

I glance down at her lips, the idea of them on mine overwhelming me.

"Can I ask you something" She says. I snap out of it, nodding.

"sure. What is it"

"Do you still love Ally" She says. I swallow, staring hard into her eyes.

"I want to" I answer honestly. She just stares at me for a bit.

"Do you wanna break up with her?" she asks cautiously. I swallow.

"No…no. I just. I'm conflicted I don't know what to do" I say, running my fingers through my hair She places a hand on my thigh, rubbing my leg softly in a comforting motion.

I give her a half smile. I sigh, feeling the need to lighten the mood.

"Well it was usually about now your parents would get home and I'd have to jump out a window" I joke. She laughs.

"Well you won't have to worry about that tonight" she says. I laugh.

"Thanks for coming over" I say after a bit.

"Thanks for inviting me" she says. I smile.

"So I know you're probably still getting over that douche bag, but any hotties here you're interested in" She laughs hard.

"Hotties?" she says. I laugh and shrug my shoulders.

"Just makin girl talk" I say. She giggles and nods.

"Well there is this one guy I kind of have a crush on" she says, her cheeks turning a bit red.

"Oh really?" I say. "Who?"

She bites her lip, staring at me with those sparkly eyes, not saying anything.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she teases. I laugh.

"Come on…who is it" She shakes her head.

"Cass" I say. She bites her lip and stands up, walking away from me. I laugh and get up to follow her.

"don't make me tickle you" I say. She shakes her head. I grab her waist and pull her into me. She squeals. I start to tickle her making her squirm in my arms.

"Austin stop" She says in a fit of laughter. I continue.

"Give me a name and I will" I say, working my way around her stomach. She giggles and giggles, falling to the ground.

I straddle her waist and continue to tickle her senseless.

"Stop" she shrieks.

"Who is it" I say to the wiggling girl beneath me.

"It's you you idiot" she says. I stop what I am doing, my expression changing to pure shock.

"What" I say.

"You heard me" she says. Her eyes twinkle as I look at her. I climb off her and give her my hand to help her up.

"Me?"

She rubs her arm sheepishly.

"yes. Am I crazy to think that we might have something here" she says. I swallow.

"No" I say. "But…it's familiarity Cass. I mean do you think we could ever have something real together?"

She shrugs

"We'll never know if we don't try." She says. I just look at her, thinking.

The door of my cabin opens behind me. I turn around, my heart dropping as Ally walks through the door.

"Austin I want to apologize. I was acting stupid and-" she looks Cassidy then back to me again, her expression becoming angered.

"Of course" she says, storming back out the door.

"Ally wait" I say running after her.

"Ally that wasn't what it looked like" I say stopping her on my porch.

"Oh yah then what was it Austin…you just know how to ruin a moment don't you" She says. I throw my hands in the air.

"What do you want from me Ally" I say aggravated.

"I want you to tell me the truth!" she yells.

"The truth about what?!" I yell.

"Do you want to be with Cassidy!"

"I don't know!" I scream. She just stares at me. I take a few deep breaths, calming myself down.

"I. Don't. Know" I say again in a much lower volume. She swallows.

"Well when you do, let me know" I watch her as she walks away. I sigh, kicking the step. I shake my head and walk back into my cabin.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Tell me your reactions. I'll try to have another one up soon but its the holidays so ill be busy. Speaking up Happy holiday!:)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm so so sorry for the wait again. I've been busy with school and other things. Thank you so much to the people who have stayed with me through this and for the people who have stayed as long as all 3 stories. Honestly i am so grateful for you so thank you. Anyway here's the long awaited chapter 6! I hope you like it and please let me know what you think:)**

 **I don't own austin ally or Cassidy.**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I let out a heavy sigh and begrudgingly walk back into my cabin. Cassidy stands up, her arms folded and her face full of concern.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for her to-"

"Just get out" I tell her pointing to the door. She stares at me for a moment,

"Are you mad that I-"

"I just need to be alone for a while and sort things out before I do something I regret" I interrupt, body trembling with urgency.

"Austin I didn't mean to upset things" she says ignoring my pleas for her to leave I squeeze my fists together, licking my lips and attempting to restrain myself from what I wanted so badly to do.

"Just go" I beg of her through painful breaths. She stares at me for a while, finally seeing the seriousness of my request.

"Ok fine I'll go" she says walking towards me and the door. "Just please don't let this change anything between us" she continues. "I'm not gonna stand in the way of you and Ally. I get that you don't like me I just wanted to tell you how I felt in case by any chance you felt the same" As she speaks my eyes dart down to her lips like magnets. I swallow. As hard as I tried to keep them up they got pulled right back down again. My leg shook, my face was hot. The longer she stood there the more agonizing it was. Her words blurred and faded into the back of my mind and all I could see was that sexy smile and her sparkling eyes. Finally I lose control.

"Fuck it" I say letting go of all my logic and grabbing her head in my hands, kissing her passionately. She pulls back a bit but I keep her attached to me.

Her hands find my arms, holding onto my biceps as we kiss. After a while I pull away slightly, keeping hold of her head, my face remaining inches from hers. She opens her eyes, looking at me with too many emotions to account for.

"I told you I needed you to leave" I whisper to her sternly. Her breathing is heavy as is mine. I drop my hands and walk away from her, sitting down on my bed, my head in my hands. I run my fingers through my hair, ashamed at what I had just done. I hear her open the door and I look up.

"Hey" I say stopping her before she leaves. She turns to face me and I continue. "This kinda goes without saying but…don't tell Ally" She nods.

"Don't worry" she says. I nod gratefully and she leaves. The door clicks shut and I run my hands through my hair again. I was the dictionary definition of an idiot.  
_

CASSIDY'S POV:

I walk quickly. I didn't know where I was going but I just wanted to get away from where I had been as quickly as possible.

Did that really just happen? Austin kissed me? It all felt like a blur; a beautiful sweet blur.

Yes that was what I had wanted. I wanted to be with him more than anything but I didn't want to be that girl. The bitch most people thought I was. And you know maybe they're right. Maybe I am the bitch who steals people's guys. I didn't want to be; but maybe that's just who I was.

I felt guilty; like this was my fault in some way. It wasn't was it? I mean he kissed me.

Pulling me out of my mental turmoil, I hear footsteps approach me. I look up, seeing Becka walking towards me.

"Hi Cassidy." She says. I smile and wave at her in response.

"Are you ok? You look a little rattled" she asks me. I put on a fake smile.

"Um yah yah I'm fine just goin to get something to eat" I say continuing to walk. She comes with me.

"Really? At this hour? Just don't go to bed for at least 30 minutes. I read somewhere online that that will give you a stomach ache. Speaking of a stomach ache I had one earlier at first I thought it was just cramps but then I realized it wasn't I think I ate something bad maybe it was the taco. Oh don't eat the tacos in the cafeteria I think it bothered my stomach. I just said that didn't I? Oh silly me I'm always saying the stupidest of things. I say stupid things a lot especially when I'm around Damian. He makes me kinda nervous but in a good way but seriously his eyes are so pretty. I get lost in them. I kinda feel like I might like him a bit but who knows. Oh hey wanna hear a joke I-"

I wasn't able to focus on what the girl was rambling about. My mind was being occupied by thoughts of Austin and I. And Ally. And just about every possible thing my mind could be spinning with right now.

I tune back in to what she was saying.

"-so then the owl says how's it going. And then the butcher says don't you mean-"

"I kissed Austin" I blurt out, unable to keep the event inside anymore. She stops and stares at me with wide eyes.

"You what?!" She shrieks.

"Well I didn't kiss him he kissed me but I kissed back and oh my gosh I can't believe I just told you that" I say stopping walking and sitting down on a rock. I rub my eyes.

She squats down next to me, processing what I had just revealed to her.

"woah" is all she says. I peek up at her.

"Dows Ally know?" she asks.

"No and she can't know. Ever. If I was the one to split up their relationship again I don't know what I'd do with myself." I say, feeling out of control. Becka rubs my back in an attempt to comfort me.

"Just….keep some distance from Austin for a while. Maybe this will blow over" she says. I look at her, trying my hardest to believe her. I nod.

"Yah…ok…I'll try that I guess" She smiles and helps me up.

"Did you hear anything I said" she asks hesitantly, twiddling with her fingers. I give a meek smile and shake my head.

"No not really…sorry" she shrugs it off looking a bit relieved.

"Oh no its fine I was just saying stupid stuff" I nod and we continue to walk.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I sit against my bed on the floor, throwing pens against the wall over and over again, focusing on the sound of them hitting the wall and falling back down to the ground again.

Finally I run out of pens. I sigh. All could think about was Ally; and what a jackass I was. I loved her. Yet somehow I managed to screw it all up.

Though all of this was true, it was hard to deny I had feelings for Cassidy too. I mean we had a past; a big one at that. For gods sakes I lost my virginity to her, told her things I'd never told anyone else. I cared about her without a doubt; but was it just familiarity that made me want to be with her now? Or were these feelings real?

I begin to pick at my skin, a nervous habit I was beginning to develop. I couldn't stop thinking about one thing. Ally. I hadn't talked to her in what felt like forever. I barely knew what was going on with her right now; you know other than the her yelling at me parts.

It felt wrong not having seen her, like really spending time with her.

I sigh. I knew what I had to do. I stand up, grabbing my jacket and heading for the door of my cabin. I stop as I put my hand on the knob. Was this stupid? Maybe. Was I making another douche move? Probably. Was I gonna regret it later? I have no clue. Was I gonna do it anyway? Yes.

I turn the knob and open the door, walking outside and running swiftly through the grass.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! please leave a review those are what inspire me to write more of this:) I can't promise how soon the next chapter will be up but i do promise one thing and that's that i WILL finish this story. So don't give up on me! thanks for reading:) till next time!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so sorry for the long wait oh my gosh. But anyway here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for waiting for me and not giving up on this story. There will be more chapters of this please stick with me haha. Anyways I hope you enjoy this! and please tell me what you think:)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN AUSTIN ALLY CASSIDY**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I stare at her door for a while. This was stupid and I knew it too; but I felt I might burst if I didn't. I needed to be honest for any hope of salvaging our relationship. Why was I such an idiot all the time.

Frustrated with myself I knock on the door.

"It's Austin can we talk" I say loudly for her to hear. A few moments later she opens the door. My heart drops a bit as I see Ally's face in the doorway. I give a week smile. There is a silence between us. The kind of silence that says so much more than words ever could.

"Talk" she commands, hurt seeping through her voice.

"Could I come in" I ask meekly. She doesn't say anything in response; just glances to the floor and moves aside so I can walk in.

I scratch the back of my neck as she closes the door behind me. I sit down on the floor against her bunk and she sits next to me. I look at her, not knowing where to begin. I take her hand in mine. It felt like forever since our skin touched.

"I miss you" I tell her. She keeps eye contact with me but I can't read her expression.

"I miss you too" she says finally. I take a deep breath, twiddling with her fingers.

"Ally…I love you. I really do. But I have to be honest with you no matter how hard it is because I can't keep lying to you. Lately I've been…" I trail off. The words were gut wrenching to get out but I knew I had to tell her now. I take another breath before continuing "Lately I've been having feelings for Cassidy too. And I know you probably think I'm a huge jackass right now who is just saying that to keep you as back up but I'm not Ally I really do love you but I can't deny that I'm interested in her too."

My heart races as I await her response. She looks at the ground then straight ahead of her.

"So you like two people?" She says sounding confused. I sigh.

"Yes." There is dead air.

"So…what does that mean? Are we broken up or do you wanna stay together since you still love me too" she says a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I don't know Ally what do you wanna be. I do have feelings for Cassidy but I know that I can't stand the thought of losing you." I tell her pleadingly.

"Oh bullshit" She curses at me, standing up and walking away from me.

"Ally that's why I came over here. I know I've been horrible to you lately and screwed up in every possible way but I love you Ally! I was trying to be honest with you to save our relationship!" I say raising my voice. She turns around a look of disgust and anger on her face.

"How can you say that to me. How can you walk into my cabin and tell me you love me in the same breath you tell me you like someone else!"she yells.

"I don't know Ally its confusing!" I say rubbing my face in my hands.

"You're damn right its confusing! How do you think I feel? A while ago I suspected something and you told me I was being crazy. I was the only one for you. Then I confronted you about and you finally admitted you didn't know. And now you tell me you love me but you like her too? It would all make sense if you dropped the whole I love you act" She yells at me.

"Ally it's not an act I-"

"You know what Austin. I thought you changed. I thought I changed you I guess but I was too stupid to see that you never changed. You're still Austin Moon. Popular guy who hooks up with other popular girls. You don't like Ally Dawson. You went on a summer camp trip and met me there, no one else around to screw with so you tricked yourself into thinking you felt things for me you really didn't. As soon as we got back to school things were weird. I mean they were good but deep down they were weird and we both knew it."

"Ally what the hell are you talking about" I say standing up and walking towards her.

"Austin. This was never real. And you know it too. The Austin I fell in love with was someone…someone who wasn't real was he. You're just a player and a jerk" Her eyes look pained as she stares at me hard. Her words hurt.

"Ally, you're talking a bunch of nonsense" I tell her, tears welling in her eyes.

"Am I Austin? Cause maybe I'm exactly right and you know it" I stare at her long and hard growing more irritated the longer I look at her.

"You know what. Screw you" I say biting my lip. I push her aside and storm out the door, slamming it shut.

* * *

I sit on the edge of the dock, throwing rocks into the water hard. I scream as I throw one to let out my aggression.

Her words hurt me. To tell me that I am still the jerk I was before and that none of my feelings for her were real at all. Who the hell was she to say that?

But the more I thought about it the more I feared that she was right.

I let out another agitated yell as I throw another rock. All of a sudden I hear a soft voice behind me.

"You ok?" Cassidy says. I give her a half smile as she sits down next to me.

"No. Not really" I say.

"What happened" I sigh and scratch the back of my neck.

"Ally basically said that I haven't changed from the jerk of a player I was before we met at camp. That I just thought I loved her cause no one else was around for me to hook up with." I say, throwing another stone into the lake. She is quiet for a moment.

"Well that was a crappy thing for her to say." She says.

"Yah. The scary part is I think she might be right. Not that I never had real feelings for her. I did but…I don't know maybe I haven't changed as much as I thought I had" I say. She stares at me for a bit.

"ok so…what you think you're still a jerk? Cause for the record…I don't think you were ever really a jerk. A player yes but not a jerk" she says. I give a small smile.

"Thanks Cass. But yah. I don't know. I just haven't been feeling it lately with Ally. Like I'm supposed to love her right and I say it and I say I keep screwing up and that I'm sorry but…maybe I don't regret what I keep screwing up with" She looks at me for a while as if she's trying to read me.

"I'm sorry I'm probably not making sense either" I say resting my arms on m legs. She shakes her head.

"It's ok… What don't you regret screwing up with?" she asks timidly. I sigh and look at her. Her brown eyes were soft and somehow made me feel better.

I reach over to her and grab her hand placing it in my lap.

"I think I've disclosed enough things I regret for one night." I say. "I don't think I should say anything else."

She smiles a little at me and nods.

"Ok." She says. I look at her for a moment then back to the lake. We stay like that in silence for a while. I feel her head rest on my shoulder and I can't help but smile to myself. Was I a player if I only played the one?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Also i had a favor to ask of you guys. One of my absolute favorite shows Stitchers is at risk for cancellation and its such a good show I really don't wanna see it go. So if you could could you please help us get it renewed by tweeting with the hashtags:**

 **#RenewStitchers3**

 **#Stitchers**

 **#StitchersFansVoice**

 **Also if you feel so inclined download the Feeform app and binge watch the show. Its super good and also the network is looking to see how many people are watching the app. Anyways thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Wow ok I'm horrible. I'm really sorry for abandoning this story for so long. I did want to finish it though to have closer to this series. This is the final chapter and the final story in the series:) I really hope that I haven't lost you all completely and that some of ou are still here to finish it. and if you are thank you so much and please please REVIEW!:)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR SHOULD'V SAID NO**

* * *

ALLY's POV:

"You look sad" Becka says pulling me out of my thoughts. I look up at her.

"Oh. It's nothing it's just Austin" I say, the sound of his name off my tongue no longer feeling natural.

She sits down beside me and rubs my back comfortingly.

"I know, I'm sorry. What happened now?" She asks me. I sigh.

"I don't know. That's the thing, I don't know what happened. I mean one minute he's telling me he loves me and the next he's telling me he has feelings for Cassidy too. I don't know what to think anymore" I say. She nods sympathetically then shakes her head.

"You know what. You should just forget about him. He's not worth it" She says. I give a half smile.

"I wish he wasn't. But it sure feels like he is" I say.

"Ally, the guys a jerk. I mean what kind of boyfriend tells you he's still in love with you and yet goes around kissing other girls! A pretty crappy boyfriend that's who-" my heart drops at her words.

"Woah woah wait. What do you mean kissing" I ask dreading the answer. Her face looks panicked.

"gosh darn it. I can't keep my mouth shut for anything" she says.

"Austin just told me he was having feelings for Cassidy. Was that not all" I question. She bites her lip and gives a guilty glance. "Becka just tell me"

She sighs.

"Cassidy told me Austin kissed her but she told me not to tell anyone cause she didn't want you to find out and it to break you two up so please don't tell her I told you just uhg why do I always do this I swear Damian always tells me that though it's endearing to him I have the biggest mouth ever-"

"so he did kiss her" I interrupt, my heart breaking a little more, anger filling the cracks. "Honesty my ass" I mumble under my breath.

"Ally I'm sorry I really didn't mean to tell you and please don't tell Cassidy I told you-"

"It's ok Becka. I'm glad you told me. Its better I know."

"I'm sorry Ally" she says sadly. I flash her another half smile and look back to my lap.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

My eyes glance over to the sound of a phone buzzing.

"I think it's you" I say, shifting my gaze back out the window. She gets up from her chair and walks over to it.

Her face drops a bit as she reads the text.

"What's wrong" I ask her. She moves to sit closer to me.

"Ally knows" I just stare at her blankly. She goes on, "Ally knows we kissed." She says hesitantly. I shoot up.

"What how"

"Becka told her" she says.

"Becka? How did becka know?" She looks scared.

"I told her" she says hesitantly.

"Dammit Cassidy why" I says frustrated.

"I'm sorry! It just kinda slipped out. Look I was scared and confused. I didn't know what was going on." She says. I look at her, calming down at the sight of her brown eyes. I sigh.

"It's ok Cass. I don't think her not knowing would make much of a difference anyway"

She gives me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry" she says. I sigh.

"It's alright. It's been the beginning of the end for a while now, eventually we're gonna have to get to the end" I say. She rubs my back and I rest my hand on her thigh.

"Are you gonna go talk to her" she asks me. I sigh and scratch the back of m neck.

"Yah…eventually…but I can't tonight. I can't let it end tonight, or at least know for sure it's the end…" She just nods and continues to rub my back.

* * *

-The next day-

I sigh as I walk to the main stage for the showcase. Another day. Just another day but today would be the day I would talk to Ally and for all I knew it would probably be the last day I would talk to her.

I file in with the rest of the camp, settling in a spot in the front at the foot of the stairs that led onto the stage. Well it would give me a good view if nothing else went good today. Its a few more minutes before Trudy comes onto the stage.

"Alright campers we have a few wonderful performances from our very own performers this morning. But it is my pleasure to introduce the first…Ally Dawson" Trudy introduces.

I am surprised to hear her name. My eyes follow her as she makes her way onto the stage.

My heart breaks looking at her. She looked amazing. Her hair perfectly curled…or waved or whatever she did that made her look so damn good. She wore skin tight denim with that blue shirt she knows I find so sexy. I swallow back my frustration.

She locks her eyes with mine for a split second as she aggressively puts the mic on the stand.

The music starts to play and she begins to sing.

 _Stranger thing the songs we used to sing_

 _The smiles the flowers everything_

 _Is gone_

 _Yesterday I found out about you even now just lookin at you_

 _Feels wrong_

 _You say that the past is the past_

 _You need one chance_

 _It was a moment of_

 _Weakness and you said yes_

I know instantly the song is about me. I just stare at her as she glances at me out of the corner of her eye and takes the mic off the stand.

 _You should have said no_

 _You should've gone home_

 _Should've thought twice 'for you let it all go_

 _Should have known that word_

 _What you did with her_

 _Would get back to me_

 _And I should have been there in the back of your mind_

 _Shouldn't be askin myself why_

 _You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

 _Should have said no_

 _Baby and you might still have me_

People start to clap along and I can't help but feel awkward. Here she is singing pure out of spite a song that is frickin amazing but it's all about me. And what and ass I am.

 _You can see that I've been cryin_

 _Baby you know all the right things_

 _To say_

 _But do you honestly expect me to believe_

 _That we could ever be the same_

 _You say that the past is the past_

 _You need one chance_

 _It was a moment of_

 _Weakness and you said yes_

 _You should have said no_

 _You should've gone home_

 _Should've thought twice 'for you let it all go_

 _Should have known that word_

 _What you did with her_

 _Would get back to me_

 _And I should have been there in the back of your mind_

 _Shouldn't be askin myself why_

 _You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

 _Should have said no_

 _Baby and you might still have me_

She was amazing; all of her. Her voice, her body, her spirit; everything. I was a frickin idiot and I hated myself.

She flashes me one last hateful look as she finishes her song. She puts the mic back on the stand.

"Thank you Ally" Trudy says. "Our next volunteer please" her voice fades out in the distance as Ally walks past me down the stairs.

"Good job" I tell her. She full on ignores me and swiftly walks past me. I grab her arm and pull her back. "Ally can we talk" I ask her. She glances down avoiding my gaze. "Please" I say desperately.

She gives a slight nod and I let go of her arm.

She walks away from the crowd and I follow her. She comes to a spot a ways away from the rest of the camp.

"Ally I'm sorry I-" before I can finish her hand slaps me hard across my cheek. She just stares at me, some tears sneaking out of her eyes. She wipes them away.

I touch where she slapped.

"Ok I guess I deserved that" I say.

"You guess?" she says agitated.

"Look Ally, I know I screwed up. Kissing Cassidy while I was still with you was wrong and I own up to that.  
She crosses her arms.

"Thanks" she says smally. Silence falls between us.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness-" she cuts me off.

"Austin I can't do this anymore." She says pain evident in her voice. I swallow.

"Can't do what anymore" I ask stupidly. She just looks at me, for the first time in this conversation.

"I can't do _this anymore"_ she says sadly. I swallow back the lump in my throat. "I can't wait around being frustrated and angry and jealous. I care about you, and I know that you care about me too otherwise you wouldn't have even wanted to have a conversation with me about this...but I don't think you're happy anymore. I don't know if you'll be happy with Cassidy or what but...I don't wanna be the one that holds you back from finding out."

I swallow, taking a moment to take in what she said.

"So… we're really done here then" I say. A tear falls off her cheek and I swallow back the lump in my throat. She shakes her head.

"Bye Austin" she says softly, turning around beginning to walk away.

"Wait Ally" I call after her walking towards her again. She turns around and looks at me. "I never wanted to hurt you" I say sadly, my voice cracking a bit. She just looks at me. "You let me love you…and you gave me a chance and I screwed it all up. I'm really really sorry Ally" I say genuinely, the word sorry not doing me justice in this moment. She just stares at me for a long time, her eyes filling with tears. She walks forward and wraps her arms around my waist. I am shocked but don't hesitate to hug her shoulders tightly. I rest my head on top of hers.

After a while she pulls away.

"Bye Austin" she says softly. I swallow looking into her eyes for the last time.

"Bye Ally" I say, sadness filling my features. I watch as she walks away, a piece of my heart breaking as she goes.

I sigh. I didn't know whether I should go to my cabin or back to the showcase. I didn't really feel like being around people, but I didn't feel like being any more alone either.

After a while I decide on my cabin. Tomorrow was the last day of camp anyway so I could start packing. I wasn't gonna stay for the final performance. I just didn't feel in the mood for that this time around.

* * *

-the next morning-

I zip my suitcase. I liked that sound. The zip. I sigh and stand up.

"You leavin already?" Damian says from his bed.

"Yah. Thought I'd head out early" I say. He frowns a bit.

"Not stayin for the final performance?" I sigh and shake my head.

"No just…not feelin it this year" I say with a half smile. He nods understandingly.

"Well I'll see ya later then man" he says pulling me in for a hug.

"So uh what are you up to later today" I ask him.

"I'll probably just hang with Becka till the concert" he says. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Is there something going on between you two?" I question. He laughs.

"Yah you could say that" he says. I look at him quizzically. He chuckles again. "We've been going out for a week now. We just didn't wanna say anything because of you and…" he trails off. I nod.

"Ally?" I say. He nods awkwardly. I chuckle a bit and shake my head. "Well hey congrats man…well. I should prob get going. Told my dad I'd wait for him out front" He nods.

"Have a good rest of your summer" he says. I smile.

"You too" I say. And with that I walk out the cabin door.  
_

Truth is I didn't know what was gonna happen with Cassidy. My feelings are so convoluted right now I don't trust myself to make any sort of decision. Once school gets started I'll be able to see if there's anything there other than lust, but for now I just really didn't wanna do anything stupid again. And I really didn't wanna hurt anyone else.

As I approach the front of the camp my heart stops a bit as I see Ally standing on the curb with her suitcase. Hesitantly I continue forward and stand next to her. I feel her eyes turn towards me but I keep mine on the space in front of me.

After a while of silence I decide to break it.

"Did you hear Becka and Damian are a thing now" I say keeping my gaze forward. She chuckles a bit.

"Actually yes. She was blabbering on about their canoeing date later" she says. I crack a small smile but that smile quickly turns into a frown. I glance over at her. How could I have been so incredibly stupid and impulsive to ruin what we had. It was me and only me to blame for this and I knew that. The other thing I knew was that I was gonna miss that girl.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a car pulling up.

"Well um…that's my ride." She says. My heart sinks a little in my chest. I nod.

"Oh" is all I say. She looks up at me briefly.

"I'll see you around Moon" she says walking past me getting in the car. I crack a half smile.

"See ya Dawson" I say softly. She smiles back at me a little and rolls up the window and drives away.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there we have it. I hope that you've enjoyed this story and all the stories of this. Thank you so so unbelievably much for reading this. I appreciate it more than you know. If you did please leave me a review. It brings me so much joy to hear your feedback:)**

 **I guess this is it for now. Thank you again.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!:)**


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello! I started an instagram where I will be posting some of the poems and things I have written if you wanna check it out:) my username is

Ok that's all have a good day:)


End file.
